


The Night Off

by HenryMercury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol is my co-author, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel watch the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Off

“I must say, Bruce Banner reminds me a little of our Sam,” Gabriel chirruped as the green muscles of the Hulk erupted amongst the metal and piping of SHIELD’s helicarrier. “He’s a huge nerd.” Sam’s head shifted where it lay against the trickster’s shoulder and he pressed a small, satisfied grin into the pale skin of Gabriel’s neck. “And then of course he gets hyped up on his demon drugs and explodes into a ball of barely-reined-in borderline-evil supernatural power.” Sam pulled his head upright with a huff and fixed his stare on the screen, where Natasha Romanoff struggled to free her trapped leg.

“I do not think Sam appreciates you bringing up the failings which caused him to trigger the apocalypse,” Castiel told his brother, serious as ever—and, well, thought Dean, at least he was trying.

“Cas is definitely most like Thor,” Dean interjected as loudly and distractingly as possible. Castiel tilted his head and looked at the small motel television screen with such intensity Dean couldn’t quite help but brace himself, just in case it should violently explode. A minute later Cas replied, all thoughtfulness and careful consideration, “I suppose I do share some degree of his confusion with regard to human customs.”

Dean snorted and took a long pull of his beer. “Dude, you need to watch  _Thor._ The guy rebels against his dad, gets chucked out, makes the awkwardest temporary human alive, and then fights against his brother to save a small town full of people. Also he has really blue eyes.” Cas’ fingers tightened, almost imperceptibly, around his where their two hands lay interlinked on Dean’s thigh. He looked up to see the angel— _his_  angel, he thought to himself, because he could do that—almost too close for his eyes to focus on. When they’d first met, Castiel’s person space issues had just tended to make things uncomfortable, but nowadays it wasn’t weird being that close, especially since the four of them all being jammed together on the couch, laps (mainly Gabriel’s) littered with empty chocolate wrappers, didn’t leave a whole lot of room anyway. Dean leaned in and pecked softly at the hint of a smile on Cas’ lips. 

Muffled snickering from the other end of the lounge chair told him he hadn’t quite gotten away with it. At that, Dean pulled Cas in by the nape of his neck and kissed him harder, because hell, annoying Gabriel whenever and however possible was a permanent fixture pretty high up on his to-do list. And hey, the kissing itself wasn’t so bad, either.

“Iron Man is sort of like-” Sam began, but Dean cut him off with a smack to the back of the head, because Dean had called dibs on Tony Stark  _ages_  ago. “Fine,” his brother had the good sense to concede, with a flip of his ridiculous hair.

“You Winchesters should get yourselves some nice uniforms like Captain America’s,” Gabriel said through a mouthful of Hershey’s. “Seriously, I have some  _fantastic_ design ideas. I’m thinking Sam might even model a few of them for me tonight.”

Dean hastily drained the rest of his beer, set the bottle on the floor by his feet and broke open the next one. He smirked as Sammy failed to stifle a gulp.

As the movie rolled by, Gabriel sighed impatiently as the Hulk smashed Loki—the Marvel version of whom, he insisted, was  _all wrong_  and _seriously come_ on _he didn’t have_ that  _many daddy issues_ —into the ground. “I’d like to see you try,” he threw Sam a wink and a teasing elbow in the ribs as Sam laughed.

It was nice, Dean reflected, not to be the ones having to try and save the damn world for at least one night. Gabriel might be a dick, Sam a frustratingly troubled and overgrown puppy dog, and Cas a solid block of grave awkwardness at times, but hard as he tried Dean couldn’t dream up a place he’d really rather be. He wondered vaguely whether Bobby might have anything on building flying suits of armour as he shut his eyes and, with a foreign twinge of contentment, let himself give consciousness the slip.


End file.
